5 Kisses Later
by lilzipop
Summary: 5 kisses between Michonne and Rick. Because sometimes showing is better than telling.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Rick hadn't been prepared.

He'd just gotten back from a run and was unloading the few presents he'd been able to find. He'd given Glenn a clean collared shirt for his impending marriage to Maggie. He'd dropped off a cardigan for Beth who felt the cold. She'd hugged him. Rick wasn't sure why he'd saved Michonne's gift until last but he fingered it nervously as he walked to her cell. She'd spent the day securing the prisons fences and removing dead Walkers from the perimeter, and had gone to lie down before dinner. He found her lying on her bunk reading one of Carl's comic books. He tapped on the doorframe and she looked up. She smiled when she saw it was him and stood.

"Hey." She said in her quiet confident voice.

"Hi." Rick responded not moving from his position in the doorway. Silence filled the tiny room as Michonne looked at Rick and Rick looked at the piece of fabric in his hands. He cleared his throat and stepped into her cell before he began to speak.

"I – uh – I found this while I was out. I though you might like it." He held the blue and brown fabric out towards her. He felt awkward and strange as he usually did when talking to Michonne about non-survival related topics. She had a way of making him feel like he was a teenage boy trying to talk to girls for the first time. She smiled slightly at him and stepped forward, taking the cloth out of his hand. Her long finger brushed his hand making his skin feel hot.

"Your one is looking a little worse for wear." He explained, looking from her dark eyes to the faded pink and purple fabric wrapped around her head. She frowned slightly and reached up to touch it, maybe self consciously, maybe because of memories it held.

"Thanks Rick." She said smiling at him. She took a step closer to him. "That was really sweet of you." She quickly pressed her lips to his. He didn't have time to close his eyes, or relish the feel of her soft plump lips, before pulled away. He stared at her. She has a small smile on her lips and her long, slender fingers were twisted in the fabric. Rick cleared his throat slightly and opened his mouth to say- well he wasn't really sure what to say. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about her, about kissing her neck, and holding her hand. But he wasn't sure Carl was ready, or the group, or if he was even ready. Michonne was still standing in front of him, quiet and patient as always.

"Michonne! You finishes that comic yet?" Carl appeared at the door. "I wanted to –" He stopped when he saw his dad. "I thought you went to get food." Carl said to his father. He glanced between Rick and Michonne.

"I was just dropping something off." Rick explained walking over to his son. He put a hand on Carl's shoulder. "Why don't we get something to eat and leave Michonne to rest up." He suggested steering Carl out of the cell. When Rick was sure Carl was far enough away not to hear him, Rick turned and faced Michonne.

"Thanks for that." He said quietly and left the cell. His southern drawl made the words sound as sweet as honey to Michonne.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you liked it! Should be another chapter up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is short (sorry) but I'll have the next chapter up before the end of the week because you're all so lovely! :)**

* * *

The Second time Rick put his hands on her waist.

Michonne stood in the kitchen of the house Rick had collapsed in after the fall of the prison. Carl was asleep. Rick walked up quietly and stood next to her staring out the window, placing his hands on the sink in front of them. He didn't flinch when Michonne placed one of her hands on his.

"I thought you died." Michonne whispered, still staring straight ahead.

"So did I." Rick responded, remembering the hopeless fear that had driven him until his broken body had forced him to stop.

"I'm glad you're not dead." Michonne's voice was soft and quiet as the sun rose over the trees. Her hand moved from his, Rick glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She'd turned to face him.

"I'm glad you're here." He responded. He turned and she was there, her lips against his. Unlike last time Rick was more prepared. He closed his eyes and slowly moved his hands to rest on her waist. He could feel her muscles move as she raised her hand to rest on his chest. Slowly their lips parted and Rick tasted Michonne. Her breath was minty. '_She must have found some toothpaste' _Rick thought, moving one of his hands up her back and pulling her closer to him. Her hand came up and accidentally brushed his aching cheek. He hissed in pain and pulled back.

"Sorry." Michonne whispered. Rick looked at her. She'd pulled away slightly and her hand was near her mouth, almost touching her lips, which were smiling at him. Rick's own lips felt swollen, in a good way. It had been a long time since he'd kissed someone. "I didn't mean to hurt you." She said.

"I know." He responded, a smile spreading across his face. Rick leaned in to kiss her again but pulled away when he heard the shuffling of boots on the floor. Carl stood in the doorway rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He looked at the two adults.

"Anything for breakfast?" He mumbled sleepily.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and favourites. You're all amazing and keep me motivated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the great responses! Don't worry Carl does not interrupt our favourite couple this time. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The third time Rick fell asleep afterwards.

Carl rolled over in his sleep, wrapping his arm protectively around the box baby Judith was sleeping in. Rick smiled. Carl was a good kid, protective, smart, and good. Rick felt pride swell in his chest as he watched his sleeping children.

"Can I sleep here?" Rick turned to face the whisper. Michonne was kneeling next to him, her stuff gathered in one hand.

"Sure." Rick smiled as he pulled the blanket he was laying under back allowing Michonne to slip under the blanket next to him. She quickly arranged her katana to be within arms reach before kicking off her shoes. She slowly lifted Rick's arm before laying her head on his shoulder. Rick froze for a moment before relaxing, wrapping his arm around her and resting has hand on her waist. Rick closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the church and the soft slow breathing of his sleeping group.

"It's nice to have a roof over our heads." Michonne whispered. "Even if it's only for a little while."

Rick murmured in agreement. He felt Michonne nuzzled further into his neck. He sighed quietly was she gently kissed his neck, her lips brushing the clear skin below his beard. He rolled slightly to face her, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She kissed her way to his ear, biting it gently and enjoying his quiet gasp. Finally she made her way to his lips and kissed him, softly, gently, without the frantic fear that had plagued their recent kisses. Rick ran his hands down Michonne's side, pulling her closer when his hands reached her slender waist. He moaned quietly when he felt the soft bite of Michonne's teeth followed by the soothing press of her tongue. Rick felt her run her hands up his chest, stopping briefly at his neck, before her long finger's tangled gently in his hair. They stayed like this for a while. Their bodies pressed together, their mouth caressing each other, their arms entwined pulling the other closer, safer. After a time Michonne pulled away gently. Rick moved his hand back to her waist, and Michonne snuggled into Rick's chest.

"It's nice being with you." Rick whispered. Michonne murmured in agreement. With the tingling of Michonne's kisses on his lips, the feel of her in his arms, and the sound of his family breathing, Rick fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this one is short too! I will try and make the next chapter longer and update when I can. Uni break has just finished so I'm busy again. But I'll make time for Michonne and Rick. Feel free to review! I love hearing from you all! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth time Rick began to explore Michonne's body.

They had decided to take Noah home. The plans had been made, the group divided, and now everyone was bunking down for sleep before the journey began tomorrow. Rick was wide-awake although he'd finished his turn on watch. He was sleeping behind of the cars they'd commandeered, hoping not to wake any one with his tossing and turning. He could hear Carl's soft snoring from the car, and froze when he heard a twig snap. Slowly he looked around and saw Michonne standing over him. She had her blankets in one hand, and her katana in the other. Rick could just make out the crease on her forehead as she frowned at him. She placed her katana under the car and lay down next to Rick, adding her blankets to his.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She whispered positioning herself so her head rested on Rick's shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her.

"I just can't. " He whispered back. "By brain wont stop, you know?."

"If there's anything I can do to help, just say so." Michonne whispered and nuzzled into Rick's neck, enjoying the warmth that his beard provided. Rick ran his fingers over her waist, and enjoyed the feeling of her smooth skin that was exposed where her shirt had ridden up. He could feel Michonne tracing patterns on his chest, something she did when she couldn't sleep.

Rick quietly cleared his throat before whispering, "You could always try distracting me." He heard her chuckle quietly before she began to move. She sat up slightly, her body leaning over his, and kissed his forehead, then his cheek, then his lips. Rick sighed as Michonne brought one of her hands up to rest on his cheek. Her hands were always warm. Rick wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, enjoying the feeling of her breasts against his chest. Rick flicked his tongue across Michonne's lower lip before gently nipping at it with his teeth. She sighed quietly and leant into him more. Emboldened by her response Rick moved his hands down her body, until his hand rested in her perfectly curved ass. He squeezed it slightly and was shocked when Michonne pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rush-" He began whispering, only to realise she was laughing quietly. "What?" Rick asked, feeling cheeks beginning to flush with embarrassment.

"I have been waiting for you to do that for so long." Michonne whispered between her muted laughter. "I thought I was going to have to start moving your hands for you." She started laughing quietly again, resting her head on his chest. Rick smiled with her.

"Well, now I've built up the courage, do you mind if we continue?" He asked, reaching his hand to her chin and tilting her head towards him.

"Not at all." She murmured as Rick began to slowly kiss her neck.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry about such the long gap between updates. As much as I would love to sit around and write fanfic all day I can't. Life gets in the way *sigh*. I hope you enjoyed this one. Please let me know! Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, and/or follows this story. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is a little lemon-y (M Rated). Just so you all know. **

* * *

The Fifth Time Rick said 'I love you'

Starting over in Alexandria had been tough. It was difficult to accept that at the end of the world they could have food, hot water, and a bed. But they'd adjusted, with some growing pains.

Rick rolled over in his sleep and felt for Michonne. The bed was cold. He sat upright and looked around the dark room. She was standing by the window. Her long legs and toned arms glowing in the full moon light that flooded the windows.

"You scared me." Rick said causing Michonne to jump.

"You scared me." Michonne mimicked, still looking out the window at the street below. Rick got out of bed and padded over to Michonne. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking out at the calm suburban street, still idyllic even in the apocalypse.

"It's like when you're a kid, and you know your birthday is coming up." She moved her hands to rest on his. "And you're waiting and waiting, and time seems to get slower, because you know that soon, it'll be your birthday." She paused and lent her head back against Rick's shoulder. "I'm just waiting."

There was a silent moment before Rick cleared his throat.

"This isn't a subtle way of telling me I forgot your birthday is it?" He asked. Michonne chuckled and turned in Rick's arm so she faced him, her hands resting on his chest.

"No." She smiled into his handsome, tired face. "It's me telling you that I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Rick took a deep breath and brought his hand up to cup Michonne's cheek.

"I'm not going to say that we're completely safe here, because I don't think anywhere is completely safe anymore." He paused, taking in the worry that creased her brow, the way her waist and hips felt soft under his hand, she was no longer undernourished. "But this place has food, and water, and walls, and we have our people. We can be safe here. If only for now."

Michonne smiled softly, her eyes meeting Rick's. Rick slowly leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Michonne moved one hand to Rick's back, slipping under his t-shirt, feeling the muscle in his back move as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

She sighed as she pulled away from him. She took his hand and led him to their bed, gently pushing him so he sat on the edge. She lent down and kissed him, a shiver running down her spine as his hands trailed down her sides to gently cup her ass. She straddled his lap, still kissing him. He felt solid and safe to her. Rick would always protect his own, he would always love his family, he would always help her. She moaned aloud as Rick kissed his way from her lips to her neck to her breasts, moving her shirt aside so he could feel her breasts under his lips. She ground her hips into his, feeling his growing erection through his pyjama's and her panties. He sighed when she began to rock back and forth, her centre rubbing his erection teasing them both just enough.

She frowned when Rick pulled away from her.

"I-" He stammered, his hands on her waist, her arms draped around his neck. His hair was a mess from when she had run her fingers through it and he looked so sexy and so…vulnerable.

"I love you." He whispered, not taking his eyes off hers. Michonne smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too Rick."

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the end! I hope you liked it! Let me know and feel free to sent requests or anything like that. Enjoy! :)**


End file.
